


Holding Hands

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Birthday, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired By Tumblr, Leap Year, Minor Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro Friendship, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge makes Shiro hold hands when the two of them head to the Space Mall. But not for the reason you might think.Oneshot/drabble





	Holding Hands

The Space Mall looked mostly the same to Pidge. They were excited to show Shiro around it, because he hadn't gone to it when the rest of them went before. However, when the two of them got to the main, crowded area, Pidge grabbed their friend's hand. 

"Um, what are you doing?"

Pidge smiled sweetly. "It's to make sure you don't wander off or get kidnapped."

"..." said Shiro. 

Pidge smiled even more. "People kidnap small children all the time, Shiro."

"Stop..." 

Never. 


End file.
